The present invention relates to the method of compaction for a mobile camera system by reducing its overall size. More specifically, abundance of real estate can be gained by improving the outdated LED packaging technology used in conjunction with mobile camera devices.
Over the years, a great deal of research and work has been made into reducing the size of image sensor die and its packaging size. Using advanced wafer level technology, manufacturers can now achieve chip scale package, which means the complete package's real estate area is no larger than the die itself.
Meanwhile, the LED (light emitting diode) unit used as a flash source for the camera unit (and commonly used as a flashlight in a flashlight mode) is still using very primitive packing technology that was outdated long ago, and it has no place in today's mobile devices. Typically, the LED unit is a separate component from the camera unit, and is connected thereto using a flex PCB or other connector. Not only does this configuration use excessive space, but it requires a separate mounting structure to secure these two separate components adjacent each other so that they can then be electrically connected to each other.
There is a need for a compact solution for both the camera unit and the LED unit used as a light source for the camera unit.